Prior art for optical path scanning includes rotating flat and polygonal mirrors, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) reflective elements (bistable and continuous-range-of-motion), holographic disc scanners, solid-state beam steering (e.g. acousto-optic and electro-optic materials), and Risley prisms. The use of flat and polygonal mirrors and holographic disc scanners for two-axis scanning creates a “pick-two” situation between wide field-of-view, small package size, and large effective aperture. MEMS reflective elements by definition have very small areas and thus are not suitable for scanning large apertures. Solid state beam steering materials and Risley prisms cannot achieve wide scan angles (typically <10°).